


Gai's Resolve

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: AKA... Gai needs to draw a line at how competitive he can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2012 for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/23797.html?thread=3048181#t3048181) in LJ.  
>  **Prompt:** Cracky New Year's resolutions on any character getting laid
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> _italics_ \- flashback

Konoha's streets have never been emptier. Only the brave and those with skill to escape ventured out into the streets. Who knows how long the resolve of the mighty green beast will last.....  
  
It all started with an off- handed comment by some Kakashi fangirls on his icha-icha reading that Gai happened to overhear.  
  
 _"...with the way he's been reading that book, can you imagine how he must be in bed?" Cue dreamy sigh and giggle._  
  
As competitive as he is, Gai decides that his hip and cool rival should not one-up him on this, too. So he resolves to get laid. More than the number he perceived his rival has had the past year. And shouts his resolve in the middle of the crowded street.  
  
"..AND IF I CANNOT GET LAID TODAY, I SHALL SHARE THE YOUTHFULNESS OF MY BODY BY RUNNING 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, _NAKED_! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT... "  
  
It was a wonder how even civilians managed to move at ninja-speed at hearing that announcement.


End file.
